Angry Cullens
by 96faithful
Summary: With the pressure of having eight vampires, one half vampire and a werewolf under the same roof, arguments start breaking out. Then Emmett does the only thing that can worsen the situation: sign them up for anger management.
1. The Announcement

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, the plot belongs to me.**

**This is a fanfic about the Cullen family when they lose their tempers. Enjoy!**

* * *

Angry Cullens.

_Rosalies POV_

I was totally fed up. That DOG could do whatever he wanted, as long as he was nowhere near me. He could run with the pack, he could go out with Renesmee, he could even kill Edward! Just as long as he STAYS AWAY FROM ME! Honestly, the smell is bad enough without his pathetic blonde jokes and whining. And what is with Emmett? I report to him about Jacob and says, quote: 'yeah, you can get him yourself, right? So I can watch this match?' It's pathetic! If the mutt doesn't stay away and Emmett doesn't get a grip and fight my enemy like he SHOULD, then I. Will. LEAVE!

_Jacobs POV_

Okay, so I might have ripped her closet apart, I MIGHT have talked Emmett into dressing up in strappy heels and a tutu, and, okay, I MIGHT have sent Alice to kill her. But she definitely overreacted! I mean, throwing me across the treaty line was a bit over-the-top, surely? But whatever. If I have to, I'll take Renesmee, instead of visiting her under blondies watch. The self-centered leech!

**The pressure of having eight vampires, one half vampire and a werewolf all under the same roof is getting to the Cullen family. Arguments are breaking out everywhere and Emmett decides to do something stupid (A shocker!) The only thing that could cause more catastrophe within the family: Anger management.**

Jaspers POV:

I was overwhelmed by the emotions in the room. Surprise, confusion and most of all, rage. Emmett's announcement had sent everyone crazy.

_*Flashback*_

"_Okay everyone, I have something to tell you." Emmett bellowed loudly, standing on an antique desk. I saw Esme wince as he climbed on her favourite piece of furniture. _

"_Emmett you didn't.." Edward snarled. I turned to him, confused, what had Emmett done that had made Edward mad?_

"_I have signed us up for..." _

"_No way!"_

"_Anger Management!"_

_*End Flashback*_

The reactions had all been different. Edward had squeezed tightly on the bridge of his nose, Bella, sitting lightly on his lap, had groaned loudly. Rosalie had beaten Emmett up with a shoe, while Esme and Carlisle had murmured urgently to each other, the rest of the family too worked up to care what they were saying. Jacob had taken Renesmee and sped up the stairs to hide her. I just sat with my fists clenched, trying to ignore the powerful emotions that spread across the room to me like wildfire, while my sweet Alice murmured to me, acting calm, but I could feel the shock radiating off her. A fight broke out between Edward and Emmett shortly after. Forget calming them down, I leapt up from my seat and joined in the fight, hitting and kicking. A sense of triumph rose through Edward and I as we pinned Emmett onto the ground.

"What. Were. You. Thinking?" Edward hissed. I placed my fist near Emmetts head as a threat.

"Speak! Tell us why you did this to us? Anger Management? Geez Emmett! Just when I thought I couldn't hate you more!" I roared.

Emmett struggled against my grip and I hit him hard in the face.I was about to aim another hit on his gut before I felt a hand grip on my hair. I instantly let go of Emmett and he took the oppourtunity to struggle from underneath Edward and run to the stairs. I turned my head slightly to see that it was Esme. I pushed her head away and stood up, taking an unnecessary deep breath. It was unlike Esme to be violent.

I suppose anger management was necessary at times like this.


	2. Dress Up Doll

Bellas POV:

For the next few days before the therapist came, the only words heard coming from Esme were to Jasper, and the words all had the same meaning, 'I'm sorry , forgive me! I didn't mean to...' the endless flow of apologies was driving everyone crazy.

A few days were spent preparing the house for a guest, restocking on props, and, thanks to Alice, arranging an entirely new wardrobe for everyone. This was my least favourite task. Darting from shop to shop and having clothes thrown in my face to be tried on while the boys watched us in amusement was not fun. I burst out laughing when Edwards smirk turned into a look of horror as Alice dragged him into the men's clothing section.

The night before the anger management classes began; Carlisle called a family meeting, where we all took our seats around the dining room table; me holding Renesmee with Jacob watching her intently. Carlisle sat at the end of the table, holding hands with Esme who sat at his right. As we settled into our places, all eyes turned to watch Carlisle.

"Okay, our classes start tomorrow, and I just have a few reminders. I'm sure you all know them, but you can never be too careful." I listened silently, nodding in agreement as Carlisle shot a quick glance at all of us in turn.

"We have to act as human as possible. Avoid doing anything that makes us seem different. Renesmee, that means no biting, okay?" my daughter nodded from where she lay in my arms. "And Jacob, do not go around calling us leeches, it will only raise suspicion." Jacob hesitated, before nodding slowly.

"Okay, I think that's all, you can go now." Carlisle concluded. I stood up instantly and cradled Renesmee with one arm, using my spare one to wrap around Edward's waist. He gazed down at me, and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"We should get Nessie home," he said softly.

"Yeah," I replied. "Let's go, we have to come back early tomorrow and she needs some sleep. I gazed at my daughter who still lay in my arms, but now she was reaching towards my face. I leaned down and she placed her small hand on my cheek. My mind saw the image of her, Edward and I snuggled up on our sofa reading a book that I recognised as Cinderella. Her little hand retreated from my face and I looked up at Edward. He had read her mmind and seen the same thing I had.

"Bedtime story." He said briefly. "Let's go home then."

And with that I sprinted across the room and through the doorway, taking less than a second to do so, before taking a run up and jumping across the river with a sensation of happiness as the wind whipped through my hair. Besides being with Edward forever, this was my favourite part of being a vampire.

My bare feet touched the ground lightly and I stopped running abruptly, glancing around for Edward. I saw him several paces before me and raised my eyebrows. I wasn't usually this much faster than him, even with my newborn strength and long strides.

Edward caught up to me in a heartbeat and skidded to a stop, taking my hand casually as he did, as if we had not just run and jumped through the whole forest. We walked the rest of the way until we reached our quaint cottage, with its tiny garden blossoming with roses. We walked to the door and unlocked it, strolling through the door with our hands locked together.

I turned into the first door on the left and sat down on the sofa. I opened the book to the first page and began to read.

"Once upon a time…"

Alices POV

It's finally the day! At first, I was totally annoyed that Emmett had signed us up for this, but I think it's actually going to be fun! I mean, it had already given me an excuse to shop for hours with no end!

I closed my eyes and focused, the therapist would be here in two and a half minutes and Edward and Bella aren't even here yet! And god as my witness, if Bella comes in any clothes but the ones I picked out for her last night, I will _NOT BE HAPPY!_

Just as that thought crossed my mind, the two lovebirds entered the room with Nessie standing beside them, holding Edwards hand, wearing her cute button up shirt and new skirt. But I was quickly distracted from my niece as I glanced at Bella with horror. How DARE she show up in that sweater? And those jeans? Ugh! Did she realise that those were going to the trash the next time I got the chance?

She must have noticed my disapproval because her chin jerked up defensively. I went into action. Dragging Bella upstairs, I led her to my room, where I picked out a dress and passed it to her, going back to rummage for shoes; I chose a set of 4 inch black stilettos and sat them on the floor near the bathroom, where Bella was now quickly changing into the selected outfit, I saw her hand reach out under the door to grab the shoes and I felt a surge of pride as I realised that maybe if I tried hard enough, Bella could come to like shopping and clothes.

I lost my train of thought as Bella stepped out of the bathroom. The long, purple dress I had chosen flowed down to her knees and stooped with ruffles that reached down close to her ankles. The multi straps made her arms look even thinner and her huge hoop earrings made her look elegant.

I heard a doorbell ring, the anger management class was about to begin!


End file.
